


Open Scene

by knight_tracer



Category: Bandom
Genre: Bandom Reverse Big Bang, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vocal Performance: a short, dialogue only scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Written and recorded for [Bandom Reverse Big Bang](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/).

Length: 2:05

Download Link: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?pd52pi7ux650n49)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Heart Wrapped in Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363307) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
